


the start of our forever

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Just Married, Light Angst, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: The morning after Eddie and Richie tie the knot.





	the start of our forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I couldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!

It was the sun shining in through the window that woke Eddie up from his peaceful sleep. As he shifted, his muscles tightened and he rolled over, body meeting the sleeping form of another. As he did so, a smile broke out on his lips and he sat up, finally opening his eyes for the first time that morning.

The first morning as a husband. 

The day before, he had finally tied the knot with Richie after fourteen years. Yes fourteen years of dating, not dating, being best friends and even for a few weeks not talking at all. Now,  _ finally _ , he had a wedding ring on his finger and he was able to call Richie his husband. 

As he ran his eyes over Richie’s sleeping form, he let out a soft sigh, his mind casting back over their relationship and the ups and down they have endured in the process. They had been through so much, from such a young age that Eddie found himself surprised that they even made it to where they were right now.

They had been best friends since kindergarten, never seen without the other. Richie told him, much later in their lives, that his parents would joke that they were so close they were sure they’d get married one day. Eddie could bet that Maggie Tozier was very proud of herself, because she was right. 

Much to no-one’s surprise, it was Richie that made the first move back in their sophomore year, convincing the school’s marching band to play they tune of Toto’s “Africa” so he could ask Eddie out on a date. That date was once of the best dates Eddie had ever been on, ever. They’d grabbed a whole lot of blankets from Richie’s den and walked to the drive in movies, bought loads of snacks and watched ‘The Lion King’. To this day, that memory never failed to bring a smile onto his face as cheesy as it sounds. 

Eddie closed his eyes as his memory moved from their first date to their first break up. In their whole relationship, they had broken up twice. One of the break-ups laster four years and shattered Eddie’s heart into a million pieces and the other lasted three days because Richie accidently unplugged the freezer instead of the microwave and ruined all their food for the week.

Okay the second break up was more of a fight, but Eddie had sent Richie to stay with Stan and Mike so it counted as a break up to him. 

The first break up though, the one that shattered Eddie’s heart happened just before they graduated High School. A week before they were due to graduate, Richie had snuck in Eddie’s window, like he had done every night since he was eleven years old, but this time he wasn’t smiling. Immediately, Eddie knew that there was something wrong. It didn’t take long for Eddie to pry the reason from his boyfriend, the reason being that he wasn’t going to New York with Eddie like that had planned, as he’d been offered a place at UCLA as well as an internship in Film & Radio studies.

At first, Eddie was happy for him, because being on the radio was Richie’s life long dream, but then he realised that if Richie was in LA, and Eddie was in New York they would be separated by 2,789 miles. That knowledge was too much for Eddie to handle, and he had voiced such to Richie, which had caused their first ever real argument. 

Richie didn’t want to break up, he was convinced that they could do the long distance. Eddie, on the other hand, didn’t want to hold him back by being his boyfriend in New York. 

They didn’t speak after that, even though Eddie did attempt to on a few occasions. He didn’t want to leave their relationship on the rocks like that, but when he went by to finally put his foot down and demand that Richie talk to him, he’d found out from his dad that he’d gone to LA already. Without saying goodbye.

The break up had caused a huge rift in the Loser’s friendship dynamic, and it was a whole year and a half before Eddie even saw Richie again, when they had all come back to Derry for Christmas in their second year. Eddie remembered that Christmas, he remembered getting completely shit-faced and screaming at Richie in the middle of the street at how ignorant and awful it was for him to leave without saying goodbye.

He’d ended up at the Tozier house, in Richie’s bed, wrapped up in his shirts as Richie held him tight. After that, they slowly fell back into the best friend dynamic they had had since they were kids. Yes, it hurt a lot to just have Richie as a friend, but Eddie would rather have him in a platonic way, than not have him at all.

Three years later, found them all graduated from college and slowly inserting themselves into adult life. Eddie managed to secure himself a post-grad job at an elementary school whilst Richie was still in LA with his own radio show. They made time for each other, to talk on the phone or via Skype at least once a week as they didn’t want to fall back into not talking to each other, Eddie couldn’t do that again.

The day that Richie moved to New York, Eddie was sick. Like, fever and flu sick. Drugged up on Tylenol, he had heard his doorbell ring and forced himself out of bed. What he didn’t expect to find on the other side of the door was Richie Tozier. Instead of doing whatever Richie had planned for them, he had ushered Eddie back inside and practically nursed him back to health by making odd tasting soup, feeding him pills and cough medicine and wrapping him up tight in blankets. 

Once he was back on his feet, and no longer spitting up snot and phlegm, Eddie had grabbed Richie by his crazy pink flamingo tie and pulled him into a kiss. Richie had eagerly kiss back as though he were a starved man, and kissing Eddie was his only source of food that would keep him alive. 

After that, their relationship as well as their lives fell perfectly into place. Richie moved in with Eddie in his apartment and secured a job at a local radio station. Eddie was given a permanent place at the Elementary school and their lives were perfect, completely and utterly perfect. 

The proposal happened four days after their five year anniversary. They had gone to the roller skating rink and drank milkshakes, not having a care in the world that they were twenty six years old and almost double the age of the other people there. That was when Eddie knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Richie, and had started planning the proposal. But of course, Richie had beaten him too it and they’d both ended up on one knee in the middle of Central Park.

Now here they were, married and happy, just like they were always meant to be.

Next to him, he felt Richie stir and he watched as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes before opening one of them, “I do believe you’re staring Mr Kaspbrak.”

Eddie bit his lip and moved closer so their noses were touching. His smile was so wide that he was sure if Richie could see properly, then he’d have gone blind. “Mhm, I do say I was...but I’m afraid you got my name wrong.”

Richie smirked and trailed his fingers up and down Eddie’s arm, sending a shiver down his spine, “Oh did I now? So if it’s not Mr Kaspbrak...then it must be Mr Tozier.”

As soon as they name passed his lips, Eddie closed the distance between them, kissing him as deep as he could for still being half asleep. “I love you so much,” he breathed when they broke apart. “I can’t believe we’re married…”

“Believe it baby, we did it, we’re married,” Richie grinned, taking Eddie’s left hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the wedding ring that was now nestled against Eddie’s engagement ring. “I love you too.”

They spent the rest of the morning wrapped up in each other, in total newlywed bliss. It wasn’t until they had to get up to get to the airport for their honeymoon to the Bahamas that they finally rolled out of bed and get dressed. As they left the hotel, their fingers were laced and their bodies were pressed up against one anothers, close and tight. 

“Are you ready to start the beginning of the rest of our lives, Mr Tozier?” Richie asked as they stepped towards the cab. 

Eddie grinned back, taking a step closer to his husband, gripping his tie and pulling him towards him. “Bring it on Mr Tozier. I can’t fucking wait.”


End file.
